Pony Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Written by Key2DestNE, post by me. When three former villains and two ponies are given jobs, they become Luna's new Pony Rangers team to fight a new evil. "ON HOLD STILL"
1. Lightspeed Rescue

**Pony Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**

**Phantom Fan 21: **This season Power Rangers/MLP crossover was written by a fan name Key2DestNE. He wrote this chapter and I put some add-on in here to make it a little like the first episode of Lightspeed Rescue.

* * *

It was a normal day in Ponyville… I would like to say. But sadly, it wasn't, as a zebra was visiting the town for some apples and other materials. To her dismay, the other ponies quickly shut their doors and windows, seeing that she was there. But not surprised by these actions, she continued to walk before spotting a griffin up ahead. This griffin seemed quite loud and rude, but she smiled upon seeing the zebra.

"Zecora! Long time no see!" She quickly walked up to the newly named Zecora, grinning.

"Gilda… It is good to see we once again meet, although I must say I was startled by your happy greet." Zecora replied quietly. "What has got you so upbeat, that you practically skip down the street?"

"Well, I've got a new job, one that doesn't care about you-know-what!" Gilda smiled. "I was… well, I was hoping you'd join too- it can clear both of our names… and Trixie's, too."

Zecora blinked, surprised by this. "...Why do you want me? My work already has high enough quality."

"That's why, Zecora! C'mon, please? It's actually kinda cool! And we get to fight again- c'mon, please?" Gilda begged.

Zecora frowned, shaking her head. "...It was not me who fought it will be someone else you have sought."'

Gilda frowned, beginning to get mad. "C'mon, I'm trying to be nice! I don't want our lives to be this way forever, and I doubt you do too! If you just accept my offer, you'd-"

"I said no, Gilda. None can sway my decision, not even Celestia." Zecora turned, beginning to walk before Gilda said something that made her freeze.

"...Luna's the one who gave me this job… We can save ponies…. Please? It's just one small spell, and we'd be honest and good, not like this..."

Zecora turned again, looking at Gilda's upset face for what felt like forever to the griffon before… "...Very well. I will accompany you to hear the princess's spell. But I must know- who else has the princess made follow?"

Gilda grinned. "Well, we're gonna get Trixie, and there's me and you… There's some mail-delivery pony, and that DJ Pon3 or whoever she really is. This is awesome! I can't wait!" She began to run down the street, Zecora trying to keep up.

* * *

In a dark room deep underneath Ponyville, five large and menacing creatures and one pony lurked in the shadows. You couldn't see anything but their outlines, but they all were clearly quite powerful.

"Hahahaha! Looks like we're finally free! Now we can finally destroy that wretched princess, AND her precious little orb!" a voice cackled, as a creature with more heads than a normal beast shook with laughter.

"Calm yourself, Hydra- we need to wait, and observe… We've been in captivity within our own minds for years, who knows what those wretched ponies have created in that time." A dog that shone like a crystal glared at the creature with many heads, now known to be named Hydra.

"In that case, Diamond, we must all go PREPARE, wouldn't you say?" the pony spoke with a cold and bitter voice to the dog.

Diamond whimpered, slowly nodding. "...Y...Y-yes, Sunset… I-I'll go start right now!"

"You will ALL go start preparing and investigating. NOW GO!" Sunset's voice startled them all, and they yelped, running out of the dark room as fast as they could. "Very soon, Sparkle… Very soon indeed… Prepare for your precious town, and your belief in your friends, to disappear… FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She began to cackle as if mad… before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving the room empty once more..

* * *

Zecora and Gilda soon entered a dark room. The zebra blinked, glancing around in confusion. "...I know thee is eager, but why bring me to a theater?"

"Simple- this isn't just a theater… it's where we're supposed to meet Princess Luna." A voice spoke up nearby, startling the two. Gilda whipped her head around to see a grey pegasus with bubbles as her cutie mark…. and oddly enough… yellow, derpy-looking eyes. The two blinked, confused. "Hi.. I'm Derpy- Derpy Hooves. Are you two… them?"

"...If you mean Zecora and Gilda, yes- it's nice to finally meet you!" Gilda smiled, shaking Derpy's hoof, and Zecora blinked.

"...You did not know your team to be? This will be interesting to see…" she muttered, smiling.

Gilda frowned, but before she could speak the doors banged open and a voice boomed as loud as it could, a familiar entrance to two of them. "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE HAS ARRIVED!" A light-blue pony with a wand cutie-mark wearing a magician's hat, which disguised her horn, walked through the door, looking around.

"...Where is Luna? The Great and Busy Trixie has no time for lollygagging!"

Gilda groaned, rolling her eyes. "Not sure how you found out so soon, Trixie, but she's not here yet… We're all early."

"The On-Time and Punctual Trixie is never early or late, Gilda." She glared at the griffin. "And I wa-"

She was cut off by loud music blasting behind her, causing the magician pony to jump and tumble, head-over-hooves, in front of her.

"This place needs more wubs! Why don't we have any music here!?" It said.

Everyone looked at the newcomer- a white pony with a blue mane and magenta eyes. She had a musical note for a cutie mark and had a set of headphones around her neck. "What up, everypony! I'm Vinyl Scratch, or as you all know me, DJ Pon3. I know, I know, amazing, right? Well, don't crowd please…. We're all here for the same purpose!"

Gilda frowned. "Greeeeat, two annoying ponies, a dumb one, and Zecora…." She sighed. "This'd better be one heck of a job…"

"Oh, but it is, my subjects." Luna spoke from above the ponies and griffin. They jumped, startled, as they looked up and saw a dark blue pony with wings and a horn. She had a long blue flowing mane, and looked down at them with a smile. "Or rather… My Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers."

"Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers?" Gilda repeat.

"Yes Gilda. You, Zecora, and Trixie are familiar with my sister's Element Pony Rangers right?" Luna said then ask.

"How can we forget? If it wasn't for them, Trixie and the other would never got a chance to reform." Trixie said.

"But ponies are still scared of us, how will this give a plus?" Zecora ask.

"Simple. A few minutes ago, me and my sister pick up a power energy. Turn out during our banishment, my sister and Twilight Sparkle had deal with a powerful group call the Demon Horde." Luna said.

"The Demon Horde?" Derpy ask.

"Yes, a group of Demons that try to rule Equestria but was stop by Celestia and the Element Pony Rangers. They were imprisoned in their own minds but some how they escape. Celestia would have the Element Rangers deal with them but fear they will be too powerful even for the Elements of Harmony." Luna said.

"Something more powerful than the Elements that imprison the four of us on the moon?" Trixie ask not believing it.

"I'm with Trixie on this one, but what dose that have to do with us being Power Rangers, or in pony words, Pony Rangers? It clear I'm not a pony." Gilda ask.

She was excited for a chance to help other ponies but this was the last thing she never expected.

"I'm well aware of thee. But I decide that a new team was needed until the Demons are defeated, However, I will not force this on you. You can leave if you want." Luna said.

"Well, Being a Ranger again wasn't something I thought would happen but Trixie can speak for herself, Gilda, and Zecora we all like a chance to show everypony we reform." Trixie said.

"I always like the Pony Rangers, but never thought I'll be one. Count me in!" Derpy said.

"As long as there is some music, I don't mind. Maybe I can make some up-beats after we beat them." Vinyl said.

Luna smile. She was glad.

"Good to hear. As of right now Celestia does not know about my new team. But once you five go out there, it will be different than what you know." Luna said and her horn glow.

Soon five morphers appear on their hooves/claw. They rise them to see that it look to have two 'Y' shapes, with one up-side down.

"Those are the Rescue Morphers. I once give the Element Rangers new morphers and now it time for you. Use these morphers to fight the Demons and become the very team I call you, Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers." Luna said.

"Heh, something tell me I'm going to like this job." Gilda said look over it.

"Wow!" Derpy said.

"Trixie hopes that everypony see her as a different ranger." Trixie said.

"I'm most surprise." Vinyl said.

"I started out as a stranger but now I'm a Ranger." Zecora said.

"Um, Trixie was it?", Derpy ask, "What do you mean that you hope everypony see you different?"

"Trixie was once one of Discord's Chaos Rangers but only to fight Twilight Sparkle." Trixie explain.

Before more could be said there was an explosion outside. They turn to the down and heard Ponies screaming.

"The Demons are here! Go and show Ponyville what the new rangers could do." Luna said.

"RIGHT!" The five new Rangers said and ran outside.

* * *

Once there the saw Ponies run from what look like bats but was standing on two feet and had claws. Their ears look like bat wing is and the saw some that remind them of a myth.

"Is that a Hydra?" Derpy ask.

"Who cares! Time to show everypony we aren't Nightmare Moon's minions anymore." Gilda said cracking her talons.

Trixie look around and saw some ponies were trap but the Bat-creatures.

"We better make sure Ponies get to safely if we can show the we reform." Trixie said.

"And with Derpy and Vinyl on our side, showing that will be a pride." Zecora said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let kick some butt." Gilda said and ran in to fight.

"Better help her out." Trixie said and the rest follow.

Gilda flew and knock a few of the Bat-Creatures down. She saw family of earth-ponies trap and quickly rush to their aid. She started to kick them away and punch one more before turning to the family.

"Get out of here!" She told them and kick on back as the family ran.

Zecora kick down another bat-creature and spot some fillies close by.

"It is unsafe here! Go somewhere that not near!" She told them.

The Fillies were surprise to hear that from a former villain but did what she said. Trixie remove her hat and fire beam after beam at the creatures before turning to another group of ponies close by.

"Leave now! The Great and Powerful Trixie will hold them off." She said.

The group did run, but all three knew they still didn't see them differently. Derpy and Vinyl was different then the other three. Though they had trouble fighting, mostly Derpy because of her cumbness, But ponies were more glad to be save by them. They all try to stop them, but the Bat-Creatures started to over power them.

"HAHA! You think you can stop us? That a laugh! Here take this!" The Hydra said and fire a few attacks.

Trixie act by putting a shield around them but it attack hit from behind knocking them off their hooves and from the air. Luna flew over the battle and saw what happen.

"Rangers! Use your Rescue Morphers! Show Ponyville who you are!" She said.

"Huh? Who's that?" The Hydra ask.

"You got it Princess Luna." Trixie said and held up her hoof.

"Ready?" She ask her team-mates.

"READY!" They answer.

They all rise their hooves/claw and shouted, "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

Gilda went first. A huge shield like color in pink and white move towards her. She was cover in the same color and her helmet form, leaving her eyes to be seen before a visor shape like a triangle cover them. Her wing was cover in the same color and show she was still a griffin.

Derpy was next. Like Gilda, a huge shield move towards her color in green and white. She was cover the in the same colors and her helmet form, leave her cross-eyes to be show before a triangle cover them. Her triangle was more straight then Gilda's. Like Gilda's, her wings were also show that she was still a pegasus.

Zecora was next. Like the other two, a huge shield move towards her color in yellow and white. She was cover in the same colors and her helmet form leaving her eyes before a visor cover them in shape of a square like.

Vinyl was next. Like the others, a huge shield moves towards her color in blue and white. She was cover in the same color and her helmet form leaving her eyes to be show before a visor shape like police badge cover them. Her helmet also aloud her horn to be show but cover in the same color.

Trixie was last. Like her team-mates, a huge shield cover in red and white move towards her. She was cover in the same color and her helmet form leaving her eyes show before a visor shape like a fire-fighter badge cover them. Like with Vinyl, her horn was cover in the same color and was show.

The five look over each other. They couldn't believe it and ether did Ponyville and the Hydra.

"Wow! We did it!" Derpy call.

"This power doesn't feel wrong, but it sure is strong." Zecora said.

"Why am I PINK!? Gilda shouted in surprise.

"Whoa! I got to try duking out in this." Vinyl said.

"I'm a Red Ranger again?" Trixie whisper.

"Now Lightspeed Rangers. Show they what you can do." Luna shouted.

"Right! The other said as Gilda groan.

"Rescue Ranger, Pink." Gilda groan, saluting.

"Rescue Ranger, Green." Derpy call out, saluting.

"Rescue Ranger, Yellow." Zecora said, saluting.

"Rescue Ranger, Blue." Vinyl smile, saluting.

"Rescue Ranger, Red." Trixie said, saluting.

"PONY RANGERS, LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" The five shouted.

"What...Rangers?!" The Hydra shouted.

The rest of Ponyville was just as even surprise. Three former villains and two normal ponies became a group of rangers. Maybe the three have reform.

"Get them!" Hydra shouted.

The Bat-creatures charge and the Rangers charge back.

Trixie flip over one of them and kick one down. She block another and kick one that charge up from behind her before throwing the one she had in the air. She spin and shot a few blast from her horn knocking a few down.

Zecora was different, though she didn't fight much when she was working for Nightmare Moon she was on a whole new story now. Her Ranger form still a loud her to use some of her own magic base on where she from. She threw down some power and was cover in a green mist along with some of the bat-creatures. Zecora took them down before the mist fade. It was hard to see what she did.

Gilda, still dislike her color, had no problem at all. She maybe the only member that not a pony, but her time from fighting the Element Rangers, she was different then before. She bust though a few of the creatures and stop in front of one. She watch it fall back in surprise and grab it. She threw it into some more before kicking down another.

Derpy was doing great on her own. Derpy kick one away and then punch another. She turn to punch another but slip and miss, but she kick her hoof out and knock into a few more. Using her wings, she got back up and started blocking attacks.

Vinyl was different then the rest. She love playing music but she was different when it come to fight. Under her helmet she smile and started to boucle her head as it music was playing. Then she block and counter attacks. She spin around and kick out knock one down, then kick another. She punch one more down before using her horn to grab and spin them like records.

In no time the bat-creatures were down and the Rangers regroup. Hydra look in surprise.

"I don't know who you five are but once you're out of the way the Princess and her orb are done for!" He said and charge.

"HYDRA STOP!" A voice command.

"Sunset! Why you stop me? I can take them." Hydra said.

"I say prepare and investigate. You done what need to be done. We need to be ready for the next meeting with these Rangers." Sunset voice said.

"Count yourselves luckily this time rangers but I will be back!" Hydra said and turn away disappearing into a smoke that roll in.

"POWER DOWN!" The Rangers said and change back to normal.

Ponyville started to come out of their hiding place and cheer for the new Rangers. They no longer saw Gilda, Zecora, and Trixie as villains but now saw them as heroes. They all bow as Luna step up.

"Well done Rangers. Now you are team you must use your power to help others. It will take time for you three to be seen reform fully but with you two on the team should really help." Luna said.

"Thanks for giving us a chance to show we are not the same ones as before. When Nightmare Moon reform so did we." Trixie said.

"I have one question though, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PINK?!" Gilda said then yell.

"The colors were not thee choice of myself but of you." Luna told her.

The other look at each other. Gilda still couldn't believe she was pink but knew she had to deal with it.

"Come, I think it time to show all of Equestria the new Lightspeed Power Rangers." Luna said.

* * *

Back under Ponyville, Sunset turn to see all the demons returning.

"Sunset! Why did you us call back?" Hydra ask.

"These new Rangers are more powerful than the ones we need to fight. They will be in our way. We will defeat them before going after but first, I would like to test them." Sunset said.

"T...test them? H...how?" Diamond ask.

"By sending them demons to fight. If they can beat them then we have to worry. But they won't, they will fall then Sparkle and her friends will as well." Sunset smile as a group of cards appear.

* * *

At Canerlot the five new Rangers walk up to the Castle. Trixie, Zecora, and Gilda knew there was going to be a little trouble getting in but the guards were told to let them in and lead them to the throne room. The three could feel the guard eyes on them as they walk. Soon they reach the Throne and step inside to see Luna, Celestia, and the Mane Six. They bow as Luna step up.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, today I have to tell you about a new team I form. Long ago myself, Trixie, Zecora, and Gilda once try to rule Equestria. But we gave up on that after I was reform from the Elements of Harmony. I was quickly seen as a new pony but you all still fear the other three. Which is why I give you my own team. The Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers." Luna said.

The Ponies gasp in whisper along themselves. Luna over talk them.

"You have to learn everypony need a second chance. You all give me one. Now give them one as well." Luna said.

"Hey! We are!" Derpy call out.

"Yeah, during our fight, not once they try to hurt others. We believe they had reform." Vinyl said.

The three former villains smile.

"Rescue Ranger, Red!" Trixie saluted.

"Rescue Ranger, Yellow!" Zecora saluted.

"Rescue Ranger, Pink." Gilda saluted.

"Recuse Ranger, Blue!" Vinyl saluted.

"Rescue Ranger, Green!" Derpy saluted.

"LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!" The five said together.

"Welcome Lightspeed Rangers. Thank you for protect Equestria." Celestia said.

"See Trixie, you do have what it take to be a good ranger. Don't let any other pony tell you other wise." Twilight said as the Element Rangers step up.

"Yeah, if you need help, just let us know. We are fellow rangers." Rainbow said.

The new Rangers smile. Look like the job they chose was the right one.

* * *

Well there you go! This one takes place after the second season. Key2DestNE will be working on this and I'm going to write down all the Rangers teams for the Pony Rangers. Please review and remember, Key2DestNE wrote this, I made the chapter longer.


	2. Rail Recuses Zords

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Key2DestNE here. Now I know in the reviews I said I'd be done in a week, and it's been over that, but I'm a busy guy. I might as well address it now- updates will be sporadic, although I WILL try to be a bit more consistent for you guys. But in my defense, I've seen stories that haven't been updated in years, and they say it would be done soon, so my mistake is pretty small compared to that… *shrug* Well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few days after the first attack by the bat-creatures, now known to be called Batlings. After the attack, ponies started to treat the three former minions of Nightmare Moon like normal zebras, griffins, and unicorns, respectively. However, Trixie was feeling confused and conflicted about one crucial thing- her morpher.

The unicorn sighed, staring across the town of Ponyville. _...Why do I have the Red Ranger's morpher again? I was sure if I became a Ranger again… I wouldn't be the Red one… so why am I the Red Ranger in the team again? It doesn't make sense… _Her ears then perked up, hearing a pony come up behind her. "...What is it, Zecora?" She turned to see the zebra, who looked unsurprised.

"I have come to sit with thee, and help you realize how you can be free. You can speak your mind, as I am here to be kind." She shrugged, smiling softly.

Trixie sighed, looking at the ground. "...It's just… Why is Trixie a Red Ranger again? The Unsure and Confused Trixie was sure she'd be another color… maybe Yellow, or Pink… but I'm red again… Why? The Powerful and Surprised Trixie not a leader… I don't think I'm a _good_ leader, at least…" She turned and looked at Zecora as the zebra sat next to her. "...Why _were_ we chosen for these colors? I mean, Gilda's PINK of all things… The Great... Trixie would have thought GILDA would be Red, not herself…"

"It is as the princess had said- we all are our colors, and you are red." Trixie frowned, turning away. "...Why do you refuse yourself so? Until you respond, I will not go." Zecora frowned worriedly for the unicorn.

"...I… I already told you… I don't think I can BE the Red Ranger, the leader of the team…" Trixie sighed, lowering her constant show personality. "...I'm worried if I do, I'll bring everyone down with me…"

Zecora blinked before chuckling. "My friend, do not worry so- for your worries make your leadership qualities show. You are worried to fail us, but that shows that having you as the Red Ranger and our leader is a plus."

Trixie blinked, turning to Zecora. "...Y...You mean it? I…. you think so?" The Yellow Ranger nodded and she smiled, sniffing as she stood up. "T...thanks, Zecora… I needed that, a lot."

* * *

In the chamber far below Ponyville, the five figures all were lurking in the shadows. One, which looked like a mix between a lion, a scorpion, and a dragon, smirked. "So, Sunset, is the monster ready? I can't wait to send it out for havoc!"

"Calm yourself, Chimaera. We will cause havoc soon; but for now… we must test the Rangers." Sunset spoke up again, frowning at him; she did not appreciate his reckless behavior, even if he was one of the stronger demons here...

Chimaera nodded reluctantly. "Y...Yes, Sunset… I suppose so… I guess I forgot…"

"We've all forgotten due our time imprisoned, and thus our minds are slow- but that is no excuse!" she barked angrily. "It's time to choose a monster to release… Hmmmm…" She pulled out a set of cards, thinking. "...I'll use Heat Wave, it'll show us how they react to a living accident…" She smirked, pulling out a card that showed a huge pony who was on fire. "Go, my demon, and wreak havoc, testing the new Lightspeed Rescue Pony Rangers!" She tossed the card into a nearby pit before it began to glow.

* * *

Vinyl was walking through the castle's corridors- ever since she had become the Blue Ranger, Princess Luna was letting them stay at the castle. She was bobbing her head to some music she was listening to, trying to make more music for her DJ Pon3 act, before she accidentally tripped over someone! "Whoa! Hey, watch where you're-" She then stopped, noticing it was a stallion with a horn- a unicorn, just like her. He wore a lab coat covering his cutie mark, which looked odd on him, but she dismissed it. "...Oh, my bad- was too busy listening to the wubs…" She chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

The stallion shrugged, "Oh, it's fine… I was just on the way to the lab. You're Vinyl Scratch, right? The Blue Pony Ranger for Lightspeed Rescue?"

Vinyl nodded, grinning. "Well, yeah, duh! I gotta say, it's pretty cool- like the morpher?" She held it out for him to see, and the stallion chuckled, as if hearing a particularly funny joke. "Hey, what's so funny? It's my morpher, not a joke!"

"Right, my apologies, it's just… Well, you'll find out soon enough." The stallion stood up, brushing himself off. "Well, I've gotta get going- see you around, okay?" Vinyl nodded slowly, confused at what was going on, but before she could speak he went walking down the hallway at a brisk pace.

"...What was his big job?" Vinyl asked herself, confused, before she shrugged. "Oh well, back to the wubs!" She put her headphones back on, which had fallen off her ears, and continued down the hallway, bobbing her head and not hearing the morpher go off, calling her as a Ranger.

* * *

Every one of the other Rangers had heard the call, though, and they all arrived at the theater where they had all met, thanks to the teleporters in their morphers. Derpy looked around, whistling in awe at how the place had been gutted of all the seats and replaced with dozens of ponies working at various computer stations and workbenches. "Wow, this is pretty cool!" She smiled, before bumping into a computer desk, spilling the coffee over the stallion at work by accident. "W-whoops, sorry!" She chuckled sheepishly.

The stallion shook his head, going off to collect some paper towels quickly so the mess would be cleaned up before anything could be damaged. Derpy frowned, feeling a little guilty, before Trixie put a hoof on her shoulder. "It's fine, Derpy- you're here to help, and that's all that matters to us. But where is Princess Luna? The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't have all day!" She looked around, almost snobbishly upset, before feeling wind on her face from above. She looked up and saw Princess Luna, landing from a skylight in the ceiling which had opened.

"Lightspeed Rescue, welcome to the new Theater Base. It's essentially the Command Center for the Element Rangers, only with more technology I had found during some travels I had made, similar to the Power Coins and even your Rescue Morphers." The alicorn smiled, gesturing around. "Now then, I would like to introduce you to the creator of your new Zords, the Rail Rescues."

Gilda grinned happily. "We get our own Zords!? Awesome!" She then frowned, seeing a dark blue stallion with a horn and a lab coat. He wore glasses and had a brown mane, and was looking over a clipboard with some notes on it. "Who's this nerd? He seems boring," she commented, rolling her eyes.

The stallion looked up and smiled. "Ah, Princess Luna- thank you for getting the Rangers here. Well, most of them anyways…" He glanced over to where a fifth pony would be, and Luna frowned. "But it's fine, I'll introduce her to it later. Now, I am Dr. Relian, and I'm the creator of both your morphers, and most recently, your Zords." Gilda's jaw dropped, and he smirked. "Not so boring now, am I?"

Zecora smiled. "Boring you are not, but what is it you have sought? Coming here is no mean feat, and I must say, we all must be feeling the heat."

Luna sighed. "That actually is why you're all here. Rangers… we have a monster on the loose, ready to attack Ponyville. He's coming towards the town as we speak, and we need to protect it while the Element Rangers are away! But, we need ALL of the Rangers, not just four!"

The Rangers all nodded, before Trixie spoke up. "...Right, so what can we do about Vinyl? She's not here, and the Great and Powerful Trixie can't wait!"

Dr. Relian shook his head. "I'll wire the teleporter to bring her here…" He quickly tapped on a keyboard, and a blue light appeared, coming through the skylight the princess had come out of earlier and forming Vinyl. "There you are, Blue Ranger!"

Vinyl blinked, startled. "W-wha!? Huh?! Where am I!?" She then froze, seeing an angry Luna.

"You're here to be a Ranger, Vinyl Scratch!" she almost growled angrily. "I know you're DJ Pon3 on the side, but you don't get any special treatment because of it! If I need to, I can take the morpher away and give it to someone else." Vinyl paled, quickly shaking her head. "Good, but we'll talk more about this later. Then we have an agreement. You all morph and board the Rescue Rails, your new Zords."

Vinyl blinked, but was too worried that if she spoke up, she'd be in even bigger trouble, to ask about it. She nodded. "Y-yes ma'am!" She saluted before the five Rangers held up their morphers.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" they all shouted, before pressing a button on it, and it began the morphing process.

Trixie went first this time. A huge shield moved towards her, colored red and white. She was covered in the same color, and her helmet formed with a gas mask underneath, leaving only her eyes to be seen before a visor shaped like a firefighter's badge covered them and the whole mask. Her horn was covered in the uniform, showing.

Zecora was next. Like Trixie before her, the huge shield moved towards her, colored yellow and white. She became covered in the same colors, and her helmet formed with a gas mask underneath, leaving only her eyes to be seen before a visor covered them in the shape of a square.

Vinyl was next; the huge shield moved towards her, colored blue and white. She became covered in the same colors, and her helmet formed with a gas mask underneath, leaving only her eyes to be seen before a visor covered them in the shape of a police badge. Her horn was also showing like Trixie, covered in the same colors.

Derpy was next. She smiled as the huge shield moved towards her, colored green and white. She became covered in the same colors, and her helmet formed with a gas mask underneath, leaving only her eyes to be seen before a visor covered them in the shape of a narrower triangle. Her wings were covered in green and showed she was a pegasus.

Finally, Gilda was last. Like the others before her, the huge shield moved towards her, colored pink and white. She became covered in the same colors, and her helmet formed with a gas mask underneath, leaving only her eyes to be seen before a visor covered them in the shape of a triangle. Her wings and claws were also covered in the uniform, showing she was still a griffin.

Gilda grumbled, seeing the accursed color PINK again… She groaned, before saluting. "Rescue Ranger, Pink…"

"Rescue Ranger, Blue." Vinyl grinned under her mask, saluting.

"Rescue Ranger, Green." Derpy stumbled slightly before saluting.

"Rescue Ranger, Yellow." Zecora saluted as well, chuckling.

"Rescue Ranger, Red." Trixie saluted, acting very professional.

The five got into a pre-rehearsed position, shouting "PONY RANGERS, LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

Dr. Relian grinned. "Alright, you five, let's get started. Get in the Rail Rescues, we've got a prototype teleportation device to get you all there before the monster can destroy too much!"

"What!? P-Prototype!? You never tested it before!?" Vinyl gulped nervously, afraid she might die from this.

Luna nodded. "He's mentioned it before, but they've tested it on nonliving items; hopefully it will work on nonliving items with living creatures inside… Now hurry, we don't want anyone to be hurt!"

The Rangers nodded slowly, resisting the urge to just run away due to that scary fact, before rushing into a nearby room with five circles, each with one of their colors on it. They smiled, seeing their new Zords. They quickly got into them in the following order:

Trixie got into Pyro Rescue 1, which was a firetruck, and drove it into her respective Rail Rescue unit.

Vinyl got into Aqua Rescue 2, which was a water tanker, and drove it into her part of the Rail Rescue.

Zecora got into Haz Rescue 4, a yellow hazmat truck with a grab claw, before driving it into the Rail Rescue.

Derpy stumbled as she got into Aero Rescue 3, a green air jet, and flew it into Rail Rescue 3 with little difficulty.

Finally, Gilda got into Med Rescue 5, glad it wasn't pink, and drove it into Rail Rescue 5, groaning at the small bit of pink on it.

The ponies at the site waited until they got into the Rail Rescues, before Dr. Relian pulled a switch, and they all teleported away, Zords and all.

* * *

When the Zords appeared at the site, the Rangers gasped at the size of the monster. It almost looked like a vastly oversized earth pony… except for the fact that it was made of pure magma and rock just above the magma. "HAHAHAHAHA! BURN! BUUUUURN! BUUURN THE WORLD!" He cackled madly, before noticing the Zords. "Ah, more things to burn, I see!"

Trixie frowned nervously, as it almost seemed the same size as the Ursa Minor from her past… but she quickly got over that factor. "We've arrived, Princess!" They all quickly drove the Zords out of the Rail Rescue, before noticing some ponies trapped in a nearby building. "We've got some civilians trapped, but it's surrounded by lava! We need to cool that down…"

"No sweat, I've got this!" Vinyl grinned, about to rush in with her music pumping inside the Zord.

Luna frowned, hearing this over the headset she was wearing. "Negative, you need to work together! You have the water, but as it is now you can't access it. You need to work together!"

Vinyl frowned. "Oh fine, but this had better be fast!" With that, Derpy picked up the Blue Ranger's Zord with her magnetic claws, and flew up fast by accident before slowing down. "H-hey, slow down, I'm fragile!"

"Oops, sorry!" Derpy apologized sheepishly, as Zecora and Gilda's Zords quickly made a pair of legs, which Derpy guided Vinyl's Zord into place.

"Alright, let's go! Water cannons, extinguish!" The four water cannons on Viny's Zord began shooting water, cooling the lava down at an astonishing rate as Gilda and Zecora's Zords began taking her closer so she could get more lava. "Alright, this is almost as cool as my music!"

Soon, the lava had cooled to rock, and Trixie's Zord quickly moved towards the building, Gilda and Zecora having moved into her Zord so Vinyl could control it. "Lightspeed Ladders, go!" The ladders on her Zord began to extend, with the three of them inside one of the buckets at the end. The three jumped through a nearby broken window. "Alright, we need to find the citizens on this level and get out- we don't have much time!"

"Right!" the two other Rangers said, nodding in affirmation before all three split up. Zecora soon found three fillies, who were on the ground unconscious from the smoke. She called for the others, and as soon as they got there, the three Rangers began to carry them out of the building, quickly climbing back in the bucket.

"You might wanna hurry, guys!" Derpy warned nervously. "The monster's getting closer, and he doesn't seem too happy!"

Trixie frowned in worry. "You two get these fillies to safety- the Great and Powerful Trixie will handle this!" Gilda frowned behind her helmet, but she and Zecora nodded, quickly running off with three fillies on their backs as soon as they got back to the ground. Trixie got back in her Zord, just before the monster, Heat Wave, smashed down the building, nearly crushing the Zord. To her shock, the wheels couldn't get enough traction! "N-no!"

Derpy frowned, before rushing to Trixie's aid. "I've got you!" Her Zord grabbed Pyro Rescue with the magnetic claws, lifting it out of the rubble.

"Thank you, Derpy." Trixie nodded in thanks. "Now let's get into Megazord mode! Activated, Lightspeed Rescue!"

With that, Trixie's Zord began to turn into the torso and front legs, Derpy's Zord still carrying it. Heat Wave growled in anger as the torso quickly connected the back legs, which had been formed by the other three Zords beforehand, before landing on the ground, causing a small tremor. Derpy's Zord then landed on the torso, forming the head and retracting her magnet claws. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE, MEGAZORD MODE!"

"WHAT!? NO!" Heat Wave growled, trying to fire more magma in their way. It was no use, though, as the Megazord began to just walk through it without a cinch. "Wha- how's that possible!? You're supposed to burn!"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie isn't burning today!" Trixie then pressed a giant button. "Power Buck, online!" With that, the Megazord turned around, and began to kick the giant monster repeatedly. "Power Kick! Hope you enjoy your flight!" With that, the Megazord got under the monster and gave it one last kick into the air with all four hooves, destroying it. "We… We did it!"

Vinyl nodded, smiling. "Alright, awesome! I can definitely make music with this!" Everyone sweatdropped, before the Rail Rescues and the Megazord were teleported back to the Theater Base, and the Rangers demorphed.

"Hey, Vinyl?" Derpy said, smiling. "You did great out there… but we all need to work together as a team if we want to beat these guys for good. Like we did today!"

"..." Vinyl sighed, slowly nodding. "...Alright, I see your point… Until these monsters are defeated, DJ Pon3 is on a hiatus!" She then noticed Dr. Relian and grinned slightly, rushing over. "Hey, you're that guy from before! You work here? Awesome!"

The unicorn chuckled, nodding. "Why yes, actually I do. In fact, I designed everything." With that, he walked away, leaving Vinyl stunned. The other Rangers laughed, before pretending to beatbox before mimicking an explosion.

Vinyl turned to them slowly. "...He- he designed all this?" They nodded, grinning. "...Wow… I feel kind of stupid.."

They all laughed at that, walking away and not noticing Dr. Relian put on some headphones and listen to a certain unicorn's music…

* * *

**Aaaaand that's Episode 2 of Lightspeed Rescue, completed! Now for those of you who don't read the top- hopefully none of you skip it- I'm gonna start just updating a bit sporadically, since I'm still in school. So I may be done in a week, maybe two, but I promise I'll finish it all! Also, give me any suggestions or things you liked about it. If you want me to do a small preview of the next chapter, just let me know and I'll add it in there like they do with the show! Until next time, everybody!**


	3. Red Team Up

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Key2DestNE here! Now I know most of you who read the chapter don't review… but you don't seem to realize an author's bread and butter is their reviews. So… yeah, could you just take three seconds to review? 'K, thanks! Now let's start!**

**Phantom Fan 21: **I was most surprise how fast this chapter was done. I was the one to tell Key2DestNE to have Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, the two Red Rangers before Trixie, in here to help her get better at being a Red Ranger.

* * *

Back in the Theater Base, all the Rangers were gathered, just to hang out for a bit. Derpy was filling a bag she was holding with muffins and a helmet. Gilda frowned in confusion. "So what'd your family say? I mean, having derpy eyes and wanting to do some stunt flying's dangerous!"

Derpy shrugged, zipping the bag up. "They obviously said, 'Don't be stupid, flying's crazy!' Actually, everyone said that since I was a kid. And obviously I'm being more careful now, but I always answer with a simple nod. Luckily Dinkie understands…" Everyone blinked in confusion.

"...Dinkie?" Vinyl finally asked, as bewildered as everyone else. "Who's Dinkie? Is she your best friend or something?"

Derpy giggled at that, shaking her head. "Of course not, she's my daughter!" Everyone froze, before Gilda asked what was on everyone's mind.

"...Since when did you have a daughter?" She blinked slowly. "And… who's the lucky guy?" She smirked at that, teasing the pegasus slightly.

Derpy shrugged. "I've had her for a few years now, honestly. And… well, he's a time traveler, so oftentimes we run into the other before we fall in love." She shrugged. "But I'm glad they both understand and accept my passion! I like being the best mailmare, but it doesn't have that rush."

Vinyl chuckled. "Hey, I get that! After all, I love music a lot! In fact, when I was a filly, I actually made my own stereo and started blasting my music as loud as I could! It actually shattered the windows of my apartment!"

Everyone laughed before Trixie rolled her eyes jokingly. "That's not just crazy- that's stupid! The Great and Powerful Trixie is surprised you're not deaf!"

Then Vinyl turned to her, smirking. "Oh yeah? Well, what about you? Did you always wanna be a stage magician? Even before all the craziness with Nightmare Moon?"

Trixie shook her head, surprising them all. "Not really… Well, not until one day, at least… When…" She sighed, remembering when she saw a magician performing for an audience… but she couldn't see their face since she was so far away…

"When what?" Zecora asked, confused. She had never heard about this from Trixie before, and she was intrigued. "Do not just leave us with an out!"

Trixie shook herself out of her thoughts. "O-oh, nothing…" She shook her head, and everyone began pestering her for information before Luna's voice rung out from the speakers.

"Rangers, to the training area! Double time!" Trixie blinked before shrugging at them sheepishly and rushing off towards another part of the Theater Base. The others frowned, but followed her, forgetting about pestering Trixie on what happened.

Once they got there, they got in a line with Trixie at the center. "Ten hut! Salute! Rangers ready for training!" They all put their hooves/claw to their forehead, before putting it back down, seeing Luna in a classic coach's uniform.

"Ready?" She held up a stopwatch in her hoof, and everyone watched it in anticipation. "GO!" She clicked it and instantly they rushed into action, knowing they couldn't use their horns or wings for this exercise.

Derpy and Vinyl were first, clearing the wall in front of them before beginning to crawl on their stomachs, military-style. They both quickly got there and began to jump through tires, making it back to Luna and saluting. "Time!" they both shouted.

Luna nodded, clicking the stopwatch and smiling. "A minute, thirty. Good." She then went back to watching the course as the two doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Gilda and Zecora were helping a filly doll out of a burning building filled with smoke. Gilda carried it while Zecora used her potions to help make it heal as Luna came over. They then both stood up and saluted, seeing the alicorn princess click her stopwatch. "Two minutes… Not bad." She nodded to them before walking over to see Trixie's performance as the two high-fived, smiling.

Trixie was using bolts of light to fire at cardboard dummies. She hit the first one every time, and when the second came to a door, she fired at it, missing a few times, but getting it down. She then rushed outside and saluted, smirking. "...Fifty-two seconds." Luna smiled, impressed. Trixie cheered, as the others began to congratulate her. However, the alicorn walked inside and looked around, slowly becoming unimpressed.

She walked outside, frowning sternly. "Trixie!" she shouted, making the unicorn blink before walking over. "You may have had the fastest time… but you got the lowest score." She said this while not looking at her.

Trixie frowned in confusion, not understanding. "T-the lowest? The Great and Powerful Trixie.. She doesn't understand, how did she get the lowest?"

Luna then looked at her. "You're a sharpshooter, but you have to use your mind before you EVER use that horn in a real battle!"

Trixie frowned, now upset. "B-but Princess, I hit every target, and-"

"And that means nothing!" Luna interrupted angrily, glaring. "Sometimes the obvious choice… is the wrong choice." She then turned and walked away, the other ponies working there following her and leaving Trixie to her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark room below Ponyville, the monsters were reviewing the footage from the Rangers' fight with Heat Wave. Sunset glared angrily as Diamond spoke up. "That Lightspeed Megazord is really powerful, more so than even the Element Rangers' Megazord! To destroy the town, the Rangers, AND destroy the Princess' precious sun, we need to defeat it, and fast!"

Sunset nodded solemnly. "Agreed… After all, Nightmare will be very unhappy if she returns and the sun is still moving." She then turned and began to walk away, bringing some Batlings with her. "But you know what they say… You wanna destroy a city? You have to do it from the ground up." She then walked through a portal and the other monsters began to laugh, realizing her plan.

* * *

In the small town of Ponyville, meanwhile, an earthquake was hitting the town. The Element Rangers were away again, off to fight another monster. Luna frowned, though, seeing a monitor with a peculiar reading. "..That's no earthquake…" She turned to the others. "Preparation mode, stat!" she barked. "Rangers to Transport Bay!"

With that order, the Lightspeed Rescue Pony Rangers quickly got into a car that was custom-designed for them and quickly drove into town. In a nearby building, the Batlings were pounding what looked like spinning daggers into the ground, causing the earthquakes. Sunset growled angrily, "Faster! Before the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers can get here, I'll destroy Ponyville with an earthquake!"

Suddenly, Trixie's voice rang out. "Not if we can help it!" Sunset growled, turning around and seeing the Rangers, already morphed. Trixie blinked behind her helmet. "...Y-you're going down, Sunset Shimmer!" Derpy and Vinyl blinked, glancing at her in confusion.

Sunset smirked, a yellow unicorn with a shimmering sun as her cutie mark. Her mane was both yellow and red, as she laughed mockingly. "Well, well, well… If it isn't the Pony Rangers. For the two of you who DON'T recognize me… I am Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia's former student before she banished me! I may miss three of you… But I'm glad we've met so I can destroy you!"

She sent her Batlings after the other Rangers, while Trixie dodged them and went straight for the other pony. "Oooh, looks like SOMEONE'S angry!" She laughed again, using her horn to utterly dominate in the fight. It was over in a few seconds since Trixie wasn't using HER horn to even things out, and she smirked, before running off. Trixie frowned, struggling to go up and after her, startled that she was running just like that. She then ran into a bunch of ponies trying to run. "Get out of my way!" She fired off a few shots from her horn, nearly hitting most of them.

"NO!" Trixie quickly jumped over Sunset Shimmer and stood in front of her. "I won't let you harm these ponies!" Sunset merely smirked, firing off another shot from her horn, but Trixie kicked it, sending the beam through the wall. Sunset glared, preparing her horn, but this time so did Trixie. "Stop charging your horn…. Nice and easy. STOP." Sunset gritted her teeth before noticing a can of fuel was nearby. "I said stop charging it!" She merely smirked, before firing off another shot, setting it on fire and causing Trixie to back up. Sunset laughed before teleporting away.

"W-wha!? Where'd she go!?" Trixie looked around, shocked, before seeing the ceiling beginning to crack. "The ceiling's coming down! I have to get these people out of here!"

Luna frowned, seeing all this on a monitor. "Negative, put out the fire." she commanded.

"N-no, Princess, they'll die if I don't save them!" Trixie said stubbornly. She was about to go help them, but Luna screamed in her ear.

"PUT OUT THE FIRE, NOW!" Trixie winced, but sighed, putting out the fire before going to help the ponies. It was too late, though, as the ceiling crumbled, nearly crushing a little colt… Trixie stood, shell-shocked, as the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers arrived at the scene and began to help.

"...R-rggh!" She then turned and ran off, with both Vinyl and Zecora blinking before trying to stop her.

"T-Trixie, wait!" Zecora frowned, both of them reluctantly stopping… Trixie was too fast…

* * *

Trixie, unmorphed, stormed up to Luna in her office at the Theater Base. "I shouldn't have listened to you!"

Luna sighed, shaking her head, "You did the right thing…"

Trixie stared at her in disbelief. "Wha- NO! No I didn't! Because I listened to you, a little colt got hurt!" With that, she stormed out of the room, not looking back.

Luna frowned, looking at the quickly retreating unicorn almost in pain. "..."

* * *

Trixie almost was growling as she stormed to a nearby park. "Stupid Princess…. Just because she gave us a second chance, she thinks she can just tell us all what to do…" She continued to growl before her vision was obscured by a certain rainbow mane. "GAH!" She fell back, glancing up to see Rainbow Dash in front of her. "...Well, look who it is. Come to drag me back to the base? I doubt you even know where it is." She turned away, fuming.

Rainbow Dash frowned, shaking her head. "Trixie… I heard what happened from Derpy. You accidentally got someone hurt… right?" Trixie's eyes widened, but Rainbow Dash continued. "I know how that feels… to be unable to save someone even though you want to. I was the original Red Ranger, remember?"

Trixie frowned, looking at her slowly. "...Y...Yeah, I remember… But so what? You… You don't know what I'm going through…"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I do, though… And there's one more Red Ranger who does too… She was the original in her group too." She stood aside, and let an orange pegasus with purple hair step forward. "This is Scootaloo. She was the original Red Ranger for the Jungle Fury group. I found out after they let their spirit beasts go free."

Trixie froze. "B...Both of you… Why are you… Why are you here? I don't get it… I mean, you both were the best of your times… I… I'm sure nobody got hurt when you were around!"

Scootaloo shrugged, "Actually… We both saw a lot of ponies get hurt… Yeah, it happens, but we have to get over it. Maybe we can train you a bit! Where do you normally train?"

"..." Trixie eventually sighed. "Follow me… but I don't even understand why Princess Luna said I couldn't use my horn in battle…"

Rainbow grinned, following her. "Maybe we can find out! But she might be right- you're pretty impulsive, Trixie. Maybe you missed something you didn't see at first!"

Trixie shook her head as they reached the training area. "No, I couldn't have… I was just doing some training with my horn, how would I have missed something?"

Scootaloo blinked, noticing something near one of the enemies. "...Trixie?" She pointed at a can… which had 'Explosive' written on it. A small scorch from Trixie's horn was on it, showing she had hit the can.

"W-w-what!?" Trixie spluttered in shock. "T-the Great and Powerful Trixie… hit an explosive can?" Then her mind began to race. "...Hang on…! We need to head back to the scene!"

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash blinked, but quickly followed Trixie to the building Sunset had been in. They all looked around before Trixie gasped; where the fire was heading… there was an explosive barrel! "I-if I hadn't put out that fire…. The whole place would have exploded, and we all would have been hurt, if not worse…!"

Then Luna's voice spoke up behind them, startling the three: "Sometimes… The obvious choice is the wrong choice." She sighed, shrugging.

Trixie's eyes widened. "Y-you KNEW the canisters could explode in the training exercise!" Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo blinked, startled, as Luna nodded.

"I did. And it isn't easy being a leader. You learn tough lessons, every day, as these two can tell you." She gestured to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, who nodded. "I'll arrange it so you three can train together, as well as giving Trixie more advice on BEING a leader. But-" Luna was cut off by another earthquake.

Trixie frowned, glancing at her morpher. "...I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a Ranger… but I guess I don't have a choice." She sighed, before morphing. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewers below the town, the four Rangers were getting their butts kicked by the Batlings and Sunset. Derpy groaned, barely able to stand. "N-no…! Don't do it!"

Sunset smirked, and was about to use a hammer to cause an earthquake that would finally destroy the town before Trixie's spell hit it, forcing the hammer away! "I've had enough of your mind games, Sunset. It's time we ended this now."

Sunset glared angrily. "Trixie! ...No… Red Ranger… You will pay for this!" She tried to attack Trixie, but the Red Ranger dodged, instead going for the spikes. "No! STOP HER!"

Trixie blasted all the Batlings away, destroying one of the spikes with ease. "Guys, we need to destroy the spikes first!" The other Rangers nodded, and before Sunset Shimmer could blink, all the spikes that had been causing the earthquakes were destroyed. "Your plan is done, Sunset!"

Sunset glared at them, as the monsters watched from the cave. "...She might need some help. Garble?" Garble nodded, taking a card and tossing it into a cauldron. It flashed, beginning to create a monster.

Back in the sewer, Sunset was running away as fast as she could. "I'll go after her!" Trixie ran after Sunset Shimmer, as the other Rangers continued to fight the Batlings.

Soon, they reached the outside, but Sunset Shimmer was nowhere to be seen. Instead, as the other Rangers reached Trixie, a bunch of bats combined to create an ugly monster that almost looked like a giant Batling! Trixie glared, before pressing a button on her morpher. "Rescue Zords, mobilize! Megazord Mode, activate!"

With a flash of light, the Rail Rescues appeared, and the Rescue Zords popped out of it before forming the Rescue Megazord. The Rangers quickly hopped in, before the monster charged them. They began to fight, and the Rescue Megazord kicked the monster down before it grabbed the back hooves! With that, the Rescue Ladderarms were activated, forcing the monster back down.

Trixie glared determinedly, pressing three buttons. "Alright! Blaster Grips, lock on! Lightspeed Megazord Saber!" The symbol on the belt of the Megazord then detached and formed a sword, which the Megazord grabbed by standing on its back hooves. "IGNITE!" The Megazord drew a circle made of fire, before slashing through it, completely annihilating the monster. The ponies cheered, and Trixie noticed Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo cheering even louder, flying above the crowd. She smiled, as the Megazord made it's victory pose.

* * *

Trixie gulped as she reached the hospital door that the colt had been in. She was nervous about seeing the damage she had done, but Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo placed their hooves on her shoulder to reassure the showpony. She nodded at them gratefully, adjusting the present she was carrying on her back, before opening the door.

The three of them blinked, seeing nobody in there. They looked around, before Scootaloo noticed the kid in the waiting room and nudged Trixie. She turned, and noticing the young colt, slowly walked up. "...Hey… So are… Are you gonna be okay?" she asked nervously; she was never too good with kids.

The colt nodded, smiling. "Yeah, thanks to you!" He smiled before noticing the present on Trixie's back. "Hey, what's that?" He tilted his head in confusion.

Trixie blinked, before noticing the present. "Oh… This?" She smiled, glancing at him. "It's… for you. As a get-well-soon present." The colt's eyes widened in shock before he hugged her. She staggered for a moment before smiling, none of them noticing Princess Luna watching them from the doorway. She smiled, beginning to walk away as Trixie laughed. "Well, go ahead, open it!"

* * *

**Aaaand that's Chapter 3, done! Wow… This time it was actually super fast between uploads… *blinks* ...Well, I hope you enjoyed it, at least! Until next time, Key2DestNE out!**


	4. Yellow is Mellow

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Key2DestNE here! Here's a new chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I've noticed something… NO REVIEWS. The slower I get reviews, the slower I type, as this is an extra part of my life- something I'm doing as a fan of Phantom's work. I do not NEED to do this if I don't want to. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! Also, Phantom suggested a small addition to the story, you'll see soon enough.**

* * *

It was another normal day in Ponyville. Everypony was going about their normal business, the empty warehouse district had been destroyed in another fight once more, and was being rebuilt, and a unicorn walking her dog was walking around town. Soon, she had to stop and readjust the shoes she was wearing, as she wanted to be as much like a human as possible. You guessed it- Lyra Heartstrings.

However, today would quickly become dangerous, as Lyra's dog suddenly walked away from her, and into the new 'street' the mayor added for wagons to be pulled without causing too much trouble! Lyra's eyes widened, and she tried to chase her dog, but someone pulled her back before _she_ could be hit as well. The unicorn's eyes watered as she cried out, "PERCY!" A car was about to hit the dog before a certain zebra rushed in, snatched up the dog, and darted out of the 'street'.

"There's no need to fear, as long as I am near." Zecora smiled, walking over and handing the dog to the human-loving unicorn. "Keep your dog on a leash, or you may not feel relief." Lyra blinked in confusion, but nodded, smiling happily as she hugged her dog, Percy.

"R-right, thanks… You're Zecora, right? Thank you for saving Percy…" She put her dog down and hugged Zecora, who blinked in shock, before nodding in acknowledgement before running off. "..I wonder what's wrong with her…" Lyra tilted her head in confusion, not seeing a certain sister of a fashionista nearby, frowning in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cave below the town, Hydra hissed in anger. "We've grown tired of these new Pony Rangers destroying every monster we send! It is time to destroy the Element Rangers, and destroy Princess Celestia once and for all! Then we can rebuild Equestria itself in our own images."

Diamond laughed, sounding almost insane. "Oooh, ooh, let me go! I'll pound those Rangers!" He bounced up and down slightly, almost like an eager colt.

Sunset shook her head, frowning. "No, we need a monster the Rangers can't even touch…" She then smirked, getting an idea. "...Say… I think I know just how to destroy them all…" The unicorn pulled out a card before tossing it into the pit. "Go, Whirlwind! Destroy the Lightspeed Rescue Pony Rangers, and then the town!"

With that, an earth pony emerged from the pit, a whirlwind of colors- light blue, white, grey, all in a spiraling style around his body. He roared, as the monsters there laughed in evil delight.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Theater Base, Gilda was watching the news. "We bring you this special report live from I-5 News! Equestria's new space program will be launching its new shuttle soon. As this station has heard, a spokesperson for the program has stated that this shuttle flight will launch a low-orbit satellite, as preparations for Terra Venture, an experimental ship that is in the design phase now, and will be released in a few years."

As she watched this, Zecora came in, looking a little tired. "H-hello, Gilda… It's a pleasure to see ya…" Gilda nodded, continuing to watch the TV as a picture of a certain unicorn jogging popped up on-screen.

"This flight will be headed by Lyra Heartstrings, a graduate of Ponyville's musical department, as well as our own flight academy from the Wonderbolt's number one fan and Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash." Zecora froze, before turning to see it truly was Lyra.

"Gilda, that girl is Lyra… The one I told you about; the one I met on my saving route!" The Pink Ranger's eyes widened in surprise, as the other Rangers walked in.

Gilda glanced them, before directing her attention back to the TV. "Guys, Zecora's friend is on TV!" Everyone blinked, turning to watch as the countdown began and the flight went off without a hitch.

Zecora smiled faintly, glad that she saved someone who had a deadline to meet… even if they would only spend four hours in space. The moment was ruined, however, when Vinyl's communicator went off. "Everyone, we need you here now- we have an emergency!"

Vinyl grumbled, but everyone nodded, turning off the TV and rushing out the door. They put on their jackets, newly made as per Princess Luna's instructions, before quickly running out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, Lyra looked around in awe, whistling. "To think, humans might have come up here themselves…" Her partner, an Earth Pony named Bon-Bon, rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Whatever you say, Lyra… Whatever you say…" She began to press some buttons, preparing autopilot, and both of them unknowing of the dangers back on Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers quickly got to the pier, and nearly got blown away by the winds. "Whoa!" Trixie yelped, before quickly rushing over to a pair of ponies. "Quickly, get to shelter! This way!" The other Rangers followed her example, leading other ponies to shelter as a tornado was bearing down on them.

One stallion, however, barely was holding onto the dock, and soon he got blown away by the tornado! Zecora quickly jumped to his aid, grabbing hold of the stallion and helping him get back to the ground with both of their weight. He then nodded at her in thanks, quickly running off. Zecora smiled, it looked like other ponies were beginning to trust her.

To the Ranger's shock, the tornado then suddenly disappeared, before a face appeared where it once was, revealing Hydra. "Hello, Rangers… We meet again. I have come to destroy your oh-so-precious city, along with you, the Element Rangers, and the sun!"

Derpy frowned, stepping forward. "We won't let you do that!" Before the Rangers could do anything, though, Hydra disappeared, and the tornado reappeared, forcing them back! "WAH!" Derpy tripped over her tail, flying head-over-heels backwards.

Trash cans and all sorts of other junk were flying everywhere, before Trixie and the others got to an alleyway, where the tornado was. She quickly had her horn glow, "Scanner on! ...He's in the tornado!" She instantly started firing shots off with her horn, Vinyl joining her as the tornado disappeared with Whirlwind falling to the ground.

Whirlwind laughed, almost sounding like he had two voices. "Don't you think you can stop me! Hahaha, especially with some of MY friends against yours!" With that, he summoned Batlings, smirking. "Batlings, destroy them!"

With that signal, the Batlings charged the Rangers, just as the Rangers charged them. Derpy tripped over air, but used it to her advantage, dodging one attack and flipping to slam against another mid-air.

Gilda was like a whirlwind of destruction herself- flying through the air and tearing through them all like they were toilet paper. She smirked, before screeching, causing the Batlings to clutch their ears in pain before she slashed through the defenseless creatures.

Vinyl smirked, bouncing her head to some music she had wired to her helmet, as she picked some of the Batlings up and began spinning them like a pair of records, knocking down dozens of their fellow monsters.

Zecora was doing well, but not as well as she had in the past- she was still tired from running to save that dog, although her magic made up for it well. Again, it was hard to see what she did, but whatever it was, it was quite clearly effective.

Trixie wasn't doing so hot, though- she was fighting Whirlwind, and he was tossing her around like she was nothing! She quickly scrambled to her feet. "You can't beat me!" Whirlwind taunted. "I'm invincible!" The unicorn glared, charging him, but to no avail, as he just fired some wind at the unicorn, slicing up her outfit and knocking her down.

The other Rangers quickly rushed to her aid, "Are you okay?" Derpy asked in concern. She saw how winded Trixie was, although the unicorn brushed it off. While they were distracted with Trixie's condition, Whirlwind blasted another beam of energy, hitting them all and overloading their suits for a moment. They weren't down, though, as they used that excess energy to fire it right back at him. He growled, before spinning away in a tornado.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shuttle was returning to earth, and Lyra frowned, seeing it form. "...Looks like a weather condition up ahead- but I was sure that there wasn't going to be any tornados this week!" She then gulped, seeing it right in front of them. "H-hold on!" They both got blasted with winds and debris from the tornado, both of them bracing themselves for impact.

Trixie gritted her teeth, quickly pressing a button on the morpher. "RESCUE BIRD!" She called for a new Zord recently designed a little after the Zords, the Rescue Bird. "Separate!" The Rescue Bird quickly turned into weapons, which the Rangers quickly caught. "Unilaser formation, now!" They all quickly combined the weapons to create a giant laser, which they aimed at the tornado. "Aaaaand FIRE!" The Unilaser hit Whirlwind straight on, destroying him. "We did it!"

Then they received a communication from Princess Luna, who sounded urgent. "Rangers, the shuttle is in danger! The tornado hit the shuttle really hard, and its losing altitude. We don't think she'll be able to land on her own." Everyone frowned, realizing Lyra was inside, before Zecora smiled.

"I have an idea, although I doubt you'll find it a good pancea… Rescue Zords, mobilize!" She pressed the button to call the Zords as the other Rangers looked at her in confusion. They quickly got into their Zords as they arrived.

Trixie frowned before nodding. "...Alright Zecora, call the shots!" Zecora smiled, before ordering Derpy to go find the shuttle. She did with little difficulty, before placing the cable magnets on the shuttle, trying to help it land.

Soon, the shuttle reached a proper angle for landing, although it wasn't at a good speed. "Guys, the shuttle's leveling out! Still going too fast for a good beat, though!" Vinyl gulped, nervous.

"Everyone relax, now Gilda, hurry so this won't become a tax! Make a landing strip, so the shuttle doesn't have a short trip." Gilda blinked, before nodding as she got into position. She opened the back of the Med Rescue Zord, ordering all the wagons at the street to quickly get in and clear the runway. As soon as everyone was inside, she closed the hatch and drove off, not noticing two ponies nearby- a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and a white unicorn filly with a pink and purple mane.

Zecora frowned, getting into position and driving along the street. "Derpy, land the shuttle on me. I promise it'll work- you will see."

Lyra frowned in confusion. "Are you crazy!? ...Wait… You were rhyming… Z-Zecora, is that you!?"

Zecora looked down before nodding. "...Of course it's me- who else would it be?" Lyra was silent before smiling- she was ready for this, somewhat.

The shuttle was then gently dropped on Haz Rescue 4, and Zecora smiled slightly in victory. Trixie frowned, though, worried. "Zecora, slow down- you're running out of room!" It was true- up ahead was Applejack's family's farm, right in the path. Zecora quickly pulled back on the brakes, and luckily was able to stop just at the fence. She sighed in relief before everyone began to cheer.

Pyro Rescue 1 quickly used its arms to grab the shuttle off of Haz Rescue 4, gently bringing it to the ground. Lyra smiled in relief, as Bon-Bon spoke up. "Thank you- all of you!" The others blew it off, but Zecora smiled as well, under her helmet.

* * *

Sunset glared, seeing Whirlwind in pieces on the ground. "The things I have to do… YOUR TASK ISN'T FINISHED YET!" She tossed another card down, which stuck onto a piece of the demonic earth pony, and it glowed, making him much bigger than before, and begin to go on a rampage. That was the downside to making them bigger- they were dumber because of it.

Trixie frowned, before pressing a few buttons. "MEGAZORD MODE, LIGHTSPEED!" Aero Rescue 3 quickly picked up Aqua Rescue 2, picking it up and placing it onto Haz Rescue 4 and Med Rescue 5, forming the back legs before Derpy's Zord let go.

With that, Trixie's Zord began to turn into the torso and front legs, Derpy's Zord still carrying it. The torso quickly connected the back legs, which had been formed by the other three Zords beforehand, before landing on the ground, causing a small tremor. Derpy's Zord then landed on the torso, forming the head and retracting her magnet claws. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE, MEGAZORD MODE!"

Whirlwind growled angrily as Trixie smirked. "Wind spin!" He turned into a gigantic tornado, attacking the Rescue Megazord relentlessly. Despite this, though, the Lightspeed Ladder Hooves- Power Buck quickly burst through the tornado and hit Whirlwind, sending him back a bit, before the Power Kick sent him into the empty warehouse district. He stood up though, still ready for more.

Trixie growled herself. "Fine then, take this! Lightspeed Saber!" The symbol on the belt of the Megazord then detached and formed a sword, which the Megazord grabbed by standing on it's back hooves. "IGNITE! FULL POWER!" The Megazord drew a circle made of fire, before slashing through it, completely annihilating Whirlwind, this time for good.

Lyra smiled as the Lightspeed Megazord made its victory pose. "I guess _nothing's_ impossible for you guys!" With that, Med Rescue 5 let everypony out, and they all started to cheer, as the Megazord returned to the Theater Base. Zecora smiled, taking off her helmet before noticing two ponies, a yellow pegasus with a pink mane along with three butterflies as a cutie mark and a white unicorn filly with a pink and purple mane walk up to her. She frowned in confusion, before realizing the first was Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness!

"We need to talk, Zecora… My name's Sweetie Belle, and I'm Rarity's younger sister… as well as the old Yellow Jungle Fury ranger." The filly introduced herself, leading Zecora away from the others.

* * *

As they walk, Zecora de-morph. She turn to the two Yellow rangers, well one former yellow ranger, and ask, "What do you what to talk about?"

"We saw what you did to help them. You are a great Pony Ranger." Fluttershy said.

"I don't think everypony see me as a ranger, to them I'm more of a stranger." Zecora said.

"Zecora none of them do. I remember what you were like before you were a ranger. But even then you didn't do much." Fluttershy said remembering the time Zecora made monsters.

"Plus I saw how you save Lyra dog and ran off after she hug you. Why?" Sweetie Belle said and ask.

Zecora sign, "My time as a villain does not feel right, even when I fight."

"You're afraid ain't you?" Fluttershy ask, surprising the zebra.

"We understand how you feel, When I was the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger I was afraid that Rarity would not let me be a ranger when she finds out. I even keep it from her until we release our animal spirits." Sweetie said.

"And when I started out as a ranger I had doubts about what I can do to help, but after saving a filly and not using my power I understand well why." Fluttershy said.

Zecora look at the two. Fluttershy had doubts about her being a ranger and Sweetie was afraid that Rarity would stop her from being a ranger. Then, for the first time in her life, she did not rhythm.

"I was afraid that the ponies don't trust me, so I wanted to show them that I'm good and not what I was before." She said.

"Wow! That got to be the first time I didn't hear you rhythm." Gilda said as she and the other Lightspeed Rangers step up with the rest of the Element Rangers and former Jungle Fury Rangers.

"Zecora, you have change. We can see it." Twilight said.

"Yeah, what you so worry about?" Rainbow added

"Yeah, you got to put your behind in your past." Pinkie said confusing everyone.

"What I think what she means is you got to put the past behind ya." AppleJack said.

"True, We no longer see you as a villain, but as a fellow ranger. I even accepted Sweetie Belle as a ranger once I fond out." Rarity said hugging her younger sister.

"Me and Trixie put it behind us, and so can you." Gilda said.

"Yes, Trixie has indeed." Trixie agree.

"There a reason why Lightspeed Rescue was made.", Luna said as she and Celestia step up, "It was to show any pony or zebra or griffin that was bad in the past can reform to be good."

"I was most shock to see three of Luna's former minions be rangers but I can tell you are tried of being treated the same. Ponies already see you as a ranger and a reform zebra." Celestia said.

"We welcome the CMC's and now we welcome Lightspeed." Twilight said and place her hoof out.

Soon the other join in and the Lightspeed Rangers did as well.

"We are Pony Rangers. In the name of Harmony..." Twilight started.

"WE PROTCET THE WEAK AND INSURE THE PEACE!" The rest finish.

"PONY RANGERS!"

* * *

This is Phantom Fan 21 with two imported notes, 1: I have post this story on FIMfiction as well so some of you can check it out, 2: Like Key said, slowly the reviews comes, the slow I'll get the chapters. I'm not forcing him to do this but reviews will be a big help. So Please review and hope the ending was great.


End file.
